1. Field of Invention
The instant invention relates to an apparatus that is used to pick random numbers in a lottery, horse race, roulette or any number game and alike.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art if a player wnats to pick numbers at random he may randomly pick said numbers out of a hat or thinks them up in his head. There isn't any simple present day device to mechanically pick out random numbers and the instant invention is designed to perform this task.
The instant invention however offers a substantial improvement over the prior art as more fully described hereinafter.
Accordingly it is an object of this invention to provide a suitable type of apparatus for random number selection that is economical in cost, small in size and easy to use.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an apparatus that has a dual selection feature that will be more fully described hereinafter.